


Lights On

by mrs_pennylane



Series: The Gay Adventures of Allen Hynek and Michael Quinn [1]
Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Allen is going to be a sweet gay but soon, Because I love some sweet gays, Fluff, M/M, Michael being the gayest, hynequinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: Michael and Allen decide to get a hotel for a night of sleep after solving the case of the Flatwoods Monster but Michael is afraid of sleeping in the dark, so Allen helps him feel safe.





	Lights On

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work of a series that I've been wanting to write ever since Project Blue Book premiered. This is how progressively Allen and Michael start to know each other better and fall in love. 
> 
> It's canon divergent in a lot of aspects.
> 
> Shoutout to the people from the discord server who come up with tons of Hynequinn concepts and are huge inspirations for me! I hope y'all like it (not one of my strongest works but I had to get this out of my system).

It had been a very stressful day - trying to deal with the militia outside Sarah’s house, the crazy woman at the hospital and Allen’s stubborn personality. All in all, at least they were still alive and had just solved the case. An owl. A damn owl causing all of this unnecessary mess. When are people going to learn not to cause hysteria because of something so simple and stupid? Michael just wanted to close this case and find somewhere comfortable to sleep.

“Doc, we should find somewhere to sleep. It’s very late.” Michael complained, bringing the coat closer to his body. It was also very cold and foggy but the stubborn professor wouldn’t stop wandering around, taking pictures of the owl and the tree.

“I should have figured that out before.” He heard Allen mumbling and rolled his eyes.

“Come on.” Michael said again and finally, _finally_ , Allen put away his camera and walked towards him.

In the beginning, Michael found that stubbornness to be madenning but as their work together extended, he started to find it cute, sometimes endearing. It was tiring all the time, though, because it meant Michael had to save Allen’s ass every single time. And he saved him every single time because honestly by now he didn’t know if he could handle life without that man.

Yes, that’s exactly what you read: he couldn’t see himself without Allen being the wise ass he is. Some would say he had developed a good friendship with the professor but he knew that it was more, a lot more. He was starting to actually have feelings for him - not that it was a surprise, of course, since Michael has already being involved with other men. What was a surprise for him was how quickly all of that happened. They were in their second case and Michael was already overprotective towards the man.

“-But definitely the meteor was real, we saw it.” Allen’s voice on the back of Michael’s head brought him back to reality. Michael looked at him and nodded as if he was paying attention, pointing the flashlight to illuminate the path for them. “Do you think this explanation will be enough to calm the town?”

“As long as it is your explanation, definitely, doc.” Michael answered and smiled at Allen.

“Good, good.” Allen seemed pleased to know that his word was enough. Michael sensed that Allen has been underestimated for most of his life, despite being a PhD in astrophysics - which blew Michael’s mind as he found Allen to be the smartest man he has ever met. “You drive.”

Michael assented and got into his side of the car, finally getting away from the cold and the fog. They drove silently to a nearby hotel, Allen frantically making notes on his notebook while holding the flashlight with his mouth. _God, no, this is obscene._ Michael refused to watch this scene and looked straight forward, holding tightly the wheel. Allen, of course, was completely oblivious to Michael’s struggle beside him and kept writing his notes without paying attention. This was the typical Allen Hynek, Michael had found out - he often lost himself in thoughts and calculations and knowledge, forgetting the world outside, looking almost dreamy. Behind those pretty blue eyes and glasses there was a man completely fascinated by science and Michael liked that - no, strike that - he actually _loved_ that aspect of him

“I hope they have spare rooms, otherwise we’ll have to got to the nearest town.” Michael noted as he parked the car outside a cheap motel. He looked around and it looked dreadful. _At least I’ll get some sleep._

“Hmm.” Allen hummed, the flashlight still in his mouth.

“Wait here, I’ll be right back.” He didn’t know why he was still talking since Allen wasn’t even paying attention. He got out into the chilling night air and all but ran to the reception, finding an old man watching television.

“Good night, sir.” Michael greeted and the old man jumped to his feet.

“Good night! What can I do for you?”

“I’d like two rooms, please.”

“Oh I’m sorry, we only have one room left.” The old man informed, indicating the key to room number 4 that was hanged on the board.

“Two beds?”

“One double bed.”

 _Fuck_ , was all that Michael could think of. Not exactly fuck as in “fucking”, but fuck as in “I can’t believe there is one bed and this is the only hotel nearby.” Obviously he would have to sleep on the floor since he was used to tough situations and Allen probably never slept on the floor. At least Michael would get some safe sleep.

“I’ll take that one.” Michael answered, giving the old man a tight smile.

\--

“So, doc…” Michael said as soon as Allen lowered his window. “There is only one room and we’ll have to work with that.”

“It’s fine by me, Captain.” Allen shrugged and smiled, which made Michael want to punch him for being so sweet. Allen left the car, taking the camera, the briefcase and his Geirger counter thing with him.

“You can leave it in the car, Allen.” Michael said, pointing at the counter.

“Oh no, this is too valuable. I’m taking it with me.” Allen answered, closing the door and walking towards the rooms. Michael nodded his head and followed the professor.

Allen stopped in the middle of the corridor and Michael walked past him, stopping in front of “Room 4”. He unlocked it and step into it, switching the lights on. Allen followed him.

In the middle of the room, there was a double bed and right beside it, a bedside table with a lampshade. On the opposite wall, there was the bathroom and a wardrobe. Nothing more, nothing less. _We’ll have to work out with that_.

“I thought there were two beds in this room.” Allen mentioned and Michael looked apprehensive at him.

“I’ll sleep on the floor, doc. I’ll put the sheets and pillows beside the bed and we’ll work it out.” Michael answered, walking towards the wardrobe to grab the blankets.

“No, Captain. I’ll sleep on the floor.” Allen tried to object but Michael raised a finger to shush him. “Oh come on, it’s not fair, Michael. You’ll get back pain if you do that.”

“If I don’t, _you’ll_ get back pain, Allen.” Michael was already arranging the blankets when Allen crouched next to him.

“Then let me at least help you.” Allen’s soft voice next to his ear surprised him and when he turned to look at the man, he noticed there was a faint smile on his lips. They stacked three blankets, adjusting them to make a comfortable surface and Michael brought a fourth blanket to cover himself. Allen picked up the two pillows from the bed and checked which one was the softest, giving Michael the one from his right hand.

“Doc…” Michael started but Allen nodded his head.

“You are already going to sleep on the floor, I might as well give you the best pillow.” Allen reasoned and went to his own bed. Michael observed in silence the professor organizing his belongings and preparing to go to bed, his black hair a bit wild from tonight’s events, stubble fuller than usual. Michael liked a man with stubble since he prefered to be clean shaved himself and Allen had the perfect stubble, with little spots of white here and there. Honestly he had never seen a man age so well like Allen was aging and God be good, Michael could go weak for a daddy like him.

_Stop thinking these kinds of stuff._

Sighing, Michael tucked into the blankets and closed his eyes. There was a small noise on the other side of the room and next thing he noticed, there was no dull light burning through his eyelids. Opening his eyes, Michael was engulfed by complete darkness that made him unsettled. He tried to distract and sleep but each time he did, his heartbeat would increase and he would snap his eyes open, wildly searching for something to hold on to. Michael got up and switched the lampshade on, and went back to his “bed”. A few seconds passed before he listened to Allen’s soft voice, “Michael?”

“I’m sorry, I just can’t sleep with the lights out.” Michael confessed, his eyes closed so he wouldn’t see Allen’s face.

“Bad memories?” There was no mocking in Allen’s voice, so Michael allowed himself to open his eyes and stare at the ceiling.

“When I was fighting the war, one night we got stuck in the woods after crashing our plane. I survived and another guy did but the youngest of us was already dead when we found him. We had to wait for 48 hours until someone could rescue us and it was dark, cold and there were animals nearby. We didn’t sleep, we remained vigilant until someone found us. I remember that after 24 hours, my body was in a constant state of panic. Any noise would drive me scared, even the wind was enough to send off all of my alarms. From that day on, I stopped sleeping with the lights out. It takes me right back to those woods and it scares me. Nothing else scares me like the darkness in a bedroom.”

There was silence after Michael told the story and for a moment, he regretted even saying it because he could almost imagine the look of pity on Allen’s eyes. He knew it, he had seen it before on other people's eyes. An arm dropped from the bed and touched his, making Michael jump a little.

“It’s just me.” Allen whispered and Michael heard him move on the bed. “When Joel was younger, barely 3 years old, he used to have terrible nightmares. A friend of Mimi’s said that the best thing was for him to sleep with us for a while or one of us sleep to with him. Now,” He signed. “It sounds obvious that a child should sleep with her parents when scared but she explained that it was important for the child to know there was someone trustable laying next to her.”

Michael felt his heart full knowing how much Allen tried to be a good and dedicated father for his son and he appreciated the effort to make conversation after what he told.

“So,” Allen continued. “Climb in here, there is enough space for the both of us.”

Michael looked at him, shocked. Did Allen just invite him to share a bed? Just like that, in plain sight? He was speechless and it took him a while to work on his mind that this wasn’t a sex invitation - he so wished it was -, it was just Allen being the sweetest guy. He cared and he acted to help when he cared. However, Michael didn’t know if he could possibly be on the same bed as Allen when he was so attracted to him.

“There is no need, doc.” Michael answered, nervous.

“Come on, I’ll be right next to you and we will be able to sleep with the lights out.”

Michael didn’t answer - he didn’t have an answer anyway. What was he supposed to say? _“So, umm, I can’t share a bed with you because I am attracted to you and that would be awkward?”_ It was a big no. Suddenly he felt someone pushing him to the side and looked to find Allen with his pillow under his arm, determined to move him.

“What are you doing, doc?” He asked and Allen looked at him annoyed.

“First of all, stop calling me ‘doc’. Allen works just fine -”

“Only if you stop calling me ‘Captain’.” Michael rebutted and Allen smiled, defeated. Allen’s eyes softened and he reached for the lampshade, switching it off.

“Ok.” Allen said lightly, barely a whisper. “Now, if you don’t mind, let me lay here next to you.”

“It’s too cramped for the both of us.”  Michael complained but Allen kept adjusting himself until he was laid right next to him, their hands brushing. Michael gulped when Allen’s littlefinger caressed the back of his hand.

“Listen to my voice, Michael.” Allen spoke again, only high enough for Michael to hear. He could also smell Allen’s shampoo, a very soft male fragrance. _Ok, Michael, breathe._

“We are in a cheap hotel that could be more comfortable but that it’s at least safe. You are under the blankets, there is no one outside trying to hurt you and I am here with you. Tomorrow morning, we’ll wake up and have a good breakfast. You like pies, right? We’ll eat pies and drink coffee. But for tonight, you’ll sleep because you are safe, Michael. And I am here.”

Michael felt Allen’s fingers resting on top of his hand and the touch spread a welcoming warmth to his body. He felt calm and he knew that he could sleep if he tried hard enough. He counted his heartbeats for some time, aware that Allen wasn’t asleep too and he felt a little guilty for making the man stay awake just for him. He tried to move but Allen held his hand tightly and Michael rested again. They didn’t exchange any more words but Allen seemed to know that it would take him a while to get used to the darkness. He wasn’t sure but he sensed that Allen stayed awake until he fell completely asleep.

Michael woke up on the next morning on his side and the first thing the felt was Allen’s arm around his waist. They weren’t spooning but Allen’s touch was soothing enough, exactly what Michael needed and what made him feel safe throughout the night. As if Michael needed more reason to fall in love with the professor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna have a chat, leave suggestions, ask for prompts, leave a message or simply follow me, I have a [tumblr!](http://mrs-pennylane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
